Weathered Alliance
'''Operation: Weathered Alliance '''is the tenth mission in the Soviet campaign of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2. Background With most of the world under direct control of the USSR, there were still loose ends to tie up. As Yuri reminisced about his past, he revealed to the Commander that one man was responsible for the Allies' technological superiority - Albert Einstein. His latest invention, the Weather control device, posed a significant threat to the Soviet war machine, so he ordered its destruction. Countering it, Zofia "took" a nuclear authorization (most likely from Vladimir) to the commander. Force Composition The soviets had a small outpost used for monitoring the allies, but they still needed to reinforce it. They eventually deployed a large fleet to bombard the allies. In addition, they brought a large force of tanks and a few squads of infantry. The base itself needed to be defended against attacks, so the USSR used many defense structures. Yuri also granted the Commander a Nuclear Missile Silo and Giant Squids for the Commander's assaults. The allies had been beaten by the soviets many times, and most of their armies were destroyed. However, they had grouped large forces around both of the superweapons. They managed to deploy a large navy, along with battalions of infantry and armor on land. In fact, they were even able to use many squads of Rocketeers and Navy SEALs. Their bases were surrounded by Pillboxes, Prism Towers, and Patriot Missiles. Despite all the defense, the Weather Control Device itself was not yet online. Key Units/Buildings * Nuclear Missile Silo * Dreadnought * Giant Squid The Battle The mission here was simple - capture the Battle Lab and nuke the enemy device controlled by the Americans. The soviets set up a base on a small island, enough to build some basic infrastructure. They established a base along with resourcing and began building a navy - some Dreadnoughts, supported by Typhoon attack submarines and Sea Scorpions. The scout party discover two things: a dreadnought nearby and an island far east from the position, resource loaded with tech repair station. The Americans seemed pretty passive, except for harassment raids at your flanks. However, they were preparing a fleet to attack the Soviet position, so it was imperative that the Soviets prepared a proper defense. However, the USSR needed to prepare for their own assault as well. Once they were ready, they bombed the landing zone and deployed a force - ten Apocalypse Tanks and Flak Tracks with engineers made up the bulk of the landing force. Before capturing the lab, the soviets built a Nuclear Missile Silo and waited for it to fully load. Once it was deployed, they captured the Battle Lab and nuked the device. Easy pickings! If Allied tech tree is available, Chronosphere is accessible. Tips * Easily eliminate the beach guards using the Nuke Silo. * Build a force to capture the Allied base. * There is a Psi Commando on the northern Repair Outpost. * Use both Soviet and captured Allied force to smash the whole base down. * There are 2 Repair Outposts, one in east of the base, and other is in the north, near the Psi Commando. * There is a Dreadnought southwest of the base. Aftermath With the Soviet Union in control for most of the world, the Americans without Carville or European forces were cornered into one last place where the Chronosphere was stationed. As the Red Army began to turn the Commander into a legend, Yuri realized the threat the Commander would be if the latter would challenge the psychic Premier for power, so Yuri decided to congratulate the Commander in person at Moscow. However, a tape arrived for the Soviet Commander to see... Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_2_-_Collector%27s_Edition_DVD_-_Soviet_Mission_10|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Soviet_Mission_10_-_Sidebar_Video_3|Yuri informs the Commander about Giant Squids File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Soviet_Mission_10_-_Sidebar_Video_2|Zofia informs the Commander about Weather Control Device Trivia * The photo of Yuri with Stalin in the intro cutscene is actually an altered photo of Joseph Stalin with Vladimir Lenin. * The player cannot build a Nuclear Reactor in this mission even though they can build a Nuclear Missile Silo. * Even though the player needs more than one nuke attack to destroy the Weather Control Device, the player can one-shot the Weather Control Device in this mission. * The player cannot win the mission if he destroys the Weather Control Device with the Psi Commando. Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Missions